nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Mycen
Mycen is a playable character that appears in Fire Emblem: Gaiden and its remake, Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Plot Mycen is a reputable former soldier known throughout Valentia. Originally a Rigelian early in life, he later became a high ranking Zofian general when he later moved into the southern country. In his famed military career, he became an exemplary knight whom many have admired as the finest soldier to have ever existed. In his older years, Mycen settled down in Ram Village, raising his grandson Alm. One day, the Villa of the Zofian royal family was set ablaze by Desaix in a coup of the Zofian throne. Mycen entered the burning villa and managed to rescue the young princess, Anthiese. Concerned for her half-brother, she asked if Mycen found Conrad. To her disappointment, she was the only person he could find, leaving her the sole survivor of the fire. Believed to be dead by the Zofian people, Mycen brought Anthiese to Ram Village and adopted her, renaming her Celica for her safety. For a while, he raised Alm and Celica and taught them alongside the Ram Village children, Tobin, Gray, Kliff, and Faye the art of combat. Shortly after, Desaix's crony, Slayde stumbled upon Ram Village and discovered Anthiese's survival through her brand on her hand. Though he was repelled by Mycen, Mycen was forced to send Celica away for her safety once more, bringing her to Novis Priory to further prevent anyone from ever encountering her again. During the ten years after this event, Mycen spent the years training Alm and the Ram Village children. Feeling that he was ready and properly trained, Alm asked Mycen if he could leave the village, which Mycen declined, saying that he was too green. Lukas came soon after seeking Mycen to help the Deliverance, a Zofian force dedicated with overthrowing Desaix. However, Mycen was nowhere to be found. In his stead, Alm volunteered and joined the Deliverance. After a long campaign through Zofia and Rigel, Alm lead the Deliverance all the way to Rigel Castle where he fatally wounded Emperor Rudolf. Rudolf, and later Mycen, reveals that Alm was not truly Mycen's grandson, but rather Rudolf's only son, having being entrusted into Mycen's care. Further detailed in a Memory Prism, Emperor Rudolf summoned Mycen shortly after his son's birth. As a long time friend of the Emperor, he informed Mycen that Alm bore a special brand on his left hand, a mark that was a sign that Alm would be the hero who would end the rule of Mila and Duma on Valentia. Rudolf then vowed that when the time came, he would become a conqueror whom his son would face and defeat in order to truly become the hero of Valentia. To do so while preventing the Duma Faithful from stopping him, he ordered Mycen to raise and train his son to become the hero who would stop him and ultimately become the hero who would end the influence of Mila and Duma over the land. After the revelation of his origins and duty, Alm follows through his father's grand ambition for him and Mycen joins Alm's army to fight against Duma. In the aftermath of the war, Mycen worked tirelessly as the new Chancellor of the One Kingdom of Valentia for a few years, until he retired and was succeeded by Conrad. Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening SpotPass Characters